Cumplir mi paraíso
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-Shot] Ni él comprende lo que siente por esa hermosa esclava, quizás su madre tenía razón, nunca aceptaba un rechazo. Podría ser culpa de sus caprichos, de su egoísmo… ¿De verdad eso es amor o fue un acto de su propio egoísmo? [Telenovela: Isaura, La Esclava: Leoncio Almeira x Isaura]


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Isaura La Esclava _**No **_me pertenecen. _

**Aclaraciones: **_Puede que sea un poco OoC en el caso de los pensamientos de Leoncio hacia Isaura. No me pregunten porque los shippeo, va antes la clásica, no me agradaba del todo pero bueno, uno cambia su punto de vista. _

**Summary: [**_One-Shot_**] **_Ni él comprende lo que siente por esa hermosa esclava, quizás su madre tenía razón, nunca aceptaba un rechazo. Podría ser culpa de sus caprichos, de su egoísmo… ¿De verdad eso es amor o fue un acto de su propio egoísmo? [Leoncio Almeira x Isaura]_

* * *

**.**

**Cumplir mi paraíso **

**.**

**.**

Una dulce melodía lo despierta, mira hacia su lado derecho de la cama y se encontraba vacía. Observó todo su alrededor; los muebles de su dormitorio estaban ubicados como lo recordaba, las cortinas blancas con detalles amarillentos cubrían la ventana pero de igual manera podía ver los rayos del sol. Él estaba solo, ni siquiera notaba la presencia de su esposa, Malvina. Se destapa de las sabanas que lo cubrían para levantarse de la cama, el joven trataba de reconocer la música que escuchaba por el piano del living de su hogar. Se apresuró en vestirse y peinarse para bajar a desayunar junto a su esposa.

— ¡Malvina…! —exclamó, llamando a su actual esposa. Frunció el ceño porque nadie aparecía para abrir la puerta de su habitación — ¡Maldita sea!

Seguía sin aparecer nadie, hasta escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado de la puerta. Leoncio caminaba con pasos lentos para ir a abrirle a su padre, pero antes se acomodaba su traje azul oscuro, su camisa blanca y su corbata negra; le parecía tan extraño no encontrar a su mujer al lado suyo, más bien, lo desconcertaba no verla durmiendo en la cama todavía.

—_Buenos días, hijo._

—Buenos días, padre —saludó de manera cortés — ¿Sucede algo? ¿Vienes a darme algún sermón?

Su padre lo mira confundido pero luego, le sonríe de lado y suspira antes de hablarle. Tanto padre como hijo se miraban en silencio, uno pensaba lo que estaba por contestar mientras que, el otro buscaba las palabras necesarias para defenderse por si algo arruinó. Aunque no recuerda haber azotado a algún esclavo, suponía que podría charlar por el tema de la deuda.

—_Solo quería avisarte que tu esposa y tu madre nos esperan abajo para el desayuno._

—Pero padre, no era necesario avisarme para eso están los esclavos. Espera… ¿Madre?

Leoncio se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. "_Su madre ¿Viva?" _Porque todavía recuerda que pasó dos o tres día de su entierro, eso no lo olvida ya que estuvo ahí, junto a su padre, a su esposa y a su esclava, Isaura…

Esa mujer por la cual se enamoró a primera vista cuando apenas llego a su hogar. Se había olvidado por completo que Isaura, era una esclava y lo mejor de todo, su esclava pero a la vista de cualquier caballero la podría considerar como alguien de la nobleza. Sin embargo sus padres no querían aprobar su relación, en especial su madre ya que la trató como una hija todo este tiempo y ve que su hijo sería un hermano mayor para ella. El ama con locura, esa obsesión de poseerla contra su voluntad para demostrarle que puede ser tratada como una princesa, hasta una reina por si se quedaba a su lado.

Para su deleite con tan solo recordarla…

Los latidos eran golpes violentos dentro de su corazón, eso lo considera una manera de confesar su amor por una esclava. No obstante, algo captó su atención que lo hizo voltear ligeramente hacia su padre, quien lo mira y analiza en silencio pero sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

— _¿Ocurre algo, Leoncio? —_preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, nada padre —respondió, estando serio pero parecía desconcertado —Bueno, vamos a desayunar.

Cuando pisaba cada escalón para bajar hacia la planta baja, algo que lo distrae y es que dejó de escuchar el sonido instrumental del piano, miro hacia aquella dirección y no estaba nadie. El joven creía haber visto una imagen angelical, o un recuerdo peculiar al momento preciso de ver a la señorita y en parte, su gran obsesión por la esclava que la imaginaba tocando los teclados del piano con esos delicados y tan suaves, manos de piel como de porcelana. Recuerda la escena, porque había quedado completamente cautivado por tanta belleza, porque sus ojos y oídos no se apartaban de algo que ya le causó una gran distracción; por ver para su gusto una pureza angelical, una doncella.

— ¿Dónde está Isaura? —interroga, al no verla por ningún lado.

— ¿Leoncio te golpeaste la cabeza? Ella está…

—_Hijo mío, al fin bajaron a desayunar —_interrumpió, su madre saliendo desde el comedor.

Cuando el señor Almeida y su hijo entraron cuarto continuo para sentarse a desayunar en familia. Leoncio se percató de encontrar a alguien sentado al frente suyo; sintió un fuerte alivio en su corazón, los latidos dejaron de golpearlo tan violentamente porque lo más llamativo, es que su _diamante _se trasladó en pasar tiempo con la familia Almeida pero ella no está al lado de su padre sirviendo el desayuno como debe hacer las esclavas.

—Isaura, puedes servir el desayuno —ordenó, de manera autoritario.

Su madre lo mira de reojo, tanto ella como Isaura se rieron de manera discreta por lo que Leoncio se quedaba observando la escena y su padre suspiraba mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Que desconsiderado que es mí marido, ¿no es así, madrina? —habló, la joven con una pequeña sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Tranquila, Isaura, creo que mi hijo se golpeó la cabeza —musitó, la señora Almeida. Como si estuviera reprochando a su hijo delante de su esposo.

El joven no sabía cómo procesar ese fragmento de información, _"¿Acaso la doncella, no es una esclava?" _analizaba la situación, no vio a ningún esclavo dentro de la casa, ni siquiera la presencia de Malvina. Solo a su familia reunida, como recordaba antes de viajar para estudiar a excepción de la presencia de una esclava en la mesa.

— ¿Estamos casados? —preguntó, dándole un sorbo a la taza de café.

Vio cómo la joven sentada en frente suyo le sonríe cálidamente y de manera comprensiva, no le dice nada porque se dispone a comer algunos bizcochos junto con su té. Ella sentía la mirada perdida que le dirigía su marido, entiende que debe estar confundido respecto a tanta información. Pero no olvida que fue él quien la liberó junto a todos los soldados, fue inesperado para la familia que su único hijo haya tomado esa decisión. Sin embargo, Isaura había quedado tan agradecida con el señor que aun en sí, prefirió quedarse por propia voluntad y sobre todo por su madrina, así cuidaba un poco de ella por su salud, también porque sentía que debía pagarle después de tanto que la cuido cuando solo era una beba y la crio. Buscó un trabajo para ayudar a su padre.

Gertrudis sonríe alegremente y le contesta; —Así es, hijo mío. No pensé que serias capaz de soltar a los esclavos, bueno a un par. Entiendo el tema de la cosecha pero para eso, se le paga la mano de obra.

— ¿Qué pasó con Malvina? ¿La deuda que tenía?

—Malvina se casó con Geraldo Villela —respondió nuevamente, su madre — ¿Qué deuda? No tuvimos ninguna deuda por culpa tuya, hijo.

—Esposo mío, tranquilo trata de desayunar un poco —dijo Isaura apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

El sujeto sonríe de lado y comprende, que este era el paraíso que tanto deseaba, anhelaba y soñaba con tener a su princesa al lado suyo. Despertar todos los días para ver su bello rostro angelical, suponiendo que tenía razón en todo este tiempo; que la única mujer podía domar hasta perdonar de todos los males que ha cometido en su pasado y hasta presente. Como su madre perdonó a su padre, de todas las atrocidades que había hecho a los esclavos, incluyendo matar a la madre de Isaura.

—Está bien esposa, mía y sola _mía_ —comentó, con una voz que ni él podía describir. Parecía escucharse a sí mismo, muy emocionado en tenerla como su mujer.

Así se quedaron la familia Almeida, reunidos compartiendo un agradable desayuno en familia. Tanto como deseaba Leoncio que pasará, también en el simple hecho de que sea correspondido por la ex esclava.

Poco después, sin esclavos, sin nadie que limpie el hogar. Isaura se ofrecía para hacer algunos quehaceres pero su marido se encargaba de ofrecerse para ayudarla, claramente, era un nuevo hombre gentil, correspondido y perdonado. Era demasiado bueno para que sea verdad. Pero ahí estaban la agradable pareja limpiando y secando los cubiertos, aunque él dejó de hacer eso para robarle un tierno beso por el cual fue aceptado sin ningún reproche o protesta negativa como respuesta; esta vez, no mostraba una actitud desesperante cuando se oponía en contra de su voluntad.

—Así que eres mi esposa…—dijo Leoncio, separando sus labios. Hablaba con tanta alegría que no podía disimular al ver que ella solo tenía ojos para él, como a su vez el señor se deleitaba en verla —Mi querida, esposa Isaura Dos Anjos de Almeida.

Ella sonríe y lo vuelve a besar por voluntad propia, como deseaba y que su rostro sea acariciado por esas delicadas manos.

Todo parecía tan real, tan creíble para su gusto porque su sueño se estaba cumpliendo. _"¡Esperen! ¿¡Sueño!?"_

**.**

**.**

Abrió sus ojos a la par, mirando nuevamente el entorno de su living. Se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de terciopelo de color bordo. Su esposa venía bajando por los escalones con la intención de buscarlo, cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual, algo se rompió dentro de él; se maldecía internamente por querer volver a soñar lo mismo o por lo menos, cumplir ese hermoso paraíso de alguna manera. Igual, su esposa actual es hermosa eso no lo niega pero no es lo mismo casarse por acuerdo de intereses, que por amor.

Ni el comprende lo que siente por esa hermosa esclava, quizás su madre tenía razón, nunca aceptaba un rechazo y más si viene de parte de una esclava a quien puede ordenar cualquier cosa que se le antoje, aunque por otro lado Isaura había dañado parte de su orgullo pero igual quiere insistir.

—Esposo mío, ¿Por qué no sube a dormir en nuestra habitación? —preguntó, Malvina como si estuviera suplicando que le haga compañía en la cama.

—Sí, ahora subo Malvina.

"_Podría ser culpa de mis caprichos, de mi egoísmo… En el tema de darle su libertad, quizás a eso se refería mi madre, mostrar mi amor hacia ella era entregando su libertad pero ahora, Isaura piensa en otro hombre y no soy yo" _pensó, en hacerse como una autocrítica de sus actos.

Su esposa se retira sin protestar pero con la esperanza de encontrarlo en la cama.

Por otro lado, en ese sueño las cosas iban muy bien porque aquella mujer era completamente de su propiedad, sobre todo su esposa con quien compartiría su cama; con tan solo imaginarlo, en su realidad deseaba aún más cumplir esa fantasía y quizás… Algún día lo logré, por las buenas o por las malas.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, tendré que involucrarme con ella de cualquier manera —dijo, pensando en voz alta. Apretando fuerte su puño —. Tengo que cumplir mi paraíso.

_No le importaba nada, él seguía insistiendo._

_Quería hacerla suya._

_Quería demostrarle su amor, solo a ella._

_Porque él no creía en el amor, hasta haberla visto por primera vez._

_Fue cuando entonces, creyó en el amor a primera vista._

_Leoncio se había enamorado e insistía que es amor lo que sentía por su esclava, Isaura._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**N/A: **_es la primera vez que se me ocurre escribir un fanfic de esta pareja y sobre todo escribir sobre una novela digamos antigua (para algunos) Sé que cambié un par de cosas en la trama, en parte me imaginé cómo serían las cosas entre Leoncio y Isaura; por el tema de la crianza, claramente se nota que Leoncio fue criado por su padre y Isaura por su madrina, que si no fuera por ese compromiso y la deuda…_

_Quizás esa relación hubiera sido diferente, no sé a veces lo pienso. Aunque por otro lado, con respecto al final lo sentí raro no sé por qué. Espero que les guste está loca idea, no solo por la trama, sino por shippear al villano (que para mí fue el mejor) con la esclava, donde sede ante los encantos de él._

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
